A Party To Die For!
by Darkocastle7
Summary: Alison and Beth, two best friends since practically forever, have finally decided to throw a High School Party! Everything seems all well until Kevin, Alison's boyfriend, and James get into it. Not only that but someone want to make Alison's party her last.


A Party to Die For!

4/27/11

" It's Friday, finally!" Alison said cheerfully. The sophomore danced throughout the halls singing from the top of her lungs. She kept on singing until she saw her friend Beth. Beth had been her friend since fourth grade and their friendship still continued. " Hey Beth guess what? It's Friday and you know what that means don't you-"

" I know," Beth said cutting her off. " The party."

" Who told you?"

" James."

" Oh! That's right I forgot I told him to tell you," Alison said. Alison continued to talk about the party when all of a sudden two hands grabbed her from behind. " Gotcha!" a voice said as she turned around. It was her boyfriend Kevin Williams. She had always loved him since second grade and now that she had him she still couldn't believe he was hers. "Hey baby," she said hugging him tightly.

" Get a room you two," Beth said nudging Alison and Kevin.

" Please Beth your just mad you can't get a guy like me," Kevin gloated. It's true that Beth could never get a guy like Kevin but she never admitted it. Kevin was the High School heartthrob, football star that every girl in the school dreamed about. Fortunately Alison's dreams came true when he asked her if she would go out with him freshman year. But instead of Beth's dreams coming true they were more like nightmares when she was tormented every day by the popular kids. But every since Alison stuck for her against the stuck-up, popular kids she has been fine ever since.

" Whatever pretty boy," Beth said jokingly. " No one wants you no way."

" Please you wish you could have me," he shot back.

" I was playing dang, why you taking it so seriously gosh?" Beth said.

" I was just playing along with you," he said smiling.

" Both of you, please," Alison said. Kevin and Beth always got into it like this almost every day, it was their a routine. One time the fighting got so bad they had to be broken up even though nothing serious really happened, just screaming.

" You guys are going to get us late, come on, Ms. Shepard doesn't like waiting," Alison said seriously.

" Yea, your right, lets go," Beth said heading to their class while Kevin and Alison followed.

Finally after a long day of school the kids finally were being dismissed home.

" Finally!" Beth and Alison said simultaneously.

" Alright already,' Kevin said. " That's the only thing you two have been giggling about all day."

" Besides Alison's Birthday last month," Beth said. " This is the first party we've had as HIGH SCHOOLERS!"

" So what, it's just a party, big whoop," Kevin said unenthusiastically.

Alison nudged him, " Kevin I thought you were excited, you said so on the phone yesterday."

" I was but" Kevin protested.

" But nothing, your going and that's that!" Beth said firmly.

" Well I…I…." he started up again.

" She's right," Alison said interrupting him this time.

" Can I get a word out?," he managed to say. " I'll go sheesh."

" Yay!" Alison said hopping up and down in the car seat. Alison was so happy Kevin was coming to the party. Kevin usually hangs out with his friends on Friday's but Alison just couldn't let him go this time, the party was going to be so fun. She knew something was going to happen at the party tonight. It would be a party to DIE for.

. . .

Finally they were in their neighborhood. Usually nothing ever happens on the block but since it was Friday the kids already knew that the block was going to be jumping. All the students there would actually be at Alison's house. This would be the news at Black Heart High School on Monday for sure! But only if Alison knew what horrors and gruesome acts would happen on this Friday night, she would have never thought of the idea of the party in the first place.

If only she knew that not only the school, but the whole town would know about tonight she would have called it off….if only her and her friends knew.

" Wait here you guys I need to tell my mom that I'm going with you guys to the mall," Alison said as she closed the car doors. She walked to her front door and opened the door. She just pushed on the door and it opened automatically. Weird she thought walking towards her mothers room. When she looked in, her mother was nowhere in sight.

" Maybe she's in my room straitening it up." Alison walked into her room and to her surprise she found a note on her bed. As she read the note the curiosity on her face faded into a more serious face. The note stated that her party tonight would be her last. She looked around the room franticly for a camera thinking this was a joke but it wasn't. " Who is this?" she said aloud throwing the paper onto her bed.

She ran downstairs and lunged for the phone sitting on the kitchen counter. As she picked it up it rang. The call startled her and she almost dropped the phone but held on to it and slowly reached for the talk button.

" Hello," she said nervously.

" Your party will be your last," the voice said.

" Who is this?"

" You'll know tonight," the raspy voice said with maniacal laughter following afterwards.

" I'm calling the cops!"

" Alison, calm down its just me, James!" the voice said.

" James you jerk," she said hanging up the phone. James was another sophomore that went to school with Alison and her friends. After hearing that call Alison was guessing James Roberts wasn't as sick as he said he was today. He told Alison to tell his teachers he was sick just so he couldn't go to school today. Figures he would say that, after all, that wasn't the first stunt he had pulled this year. One time he let some rats scurry into the girls bathroom earlier that year.

It wasn't so funny to him when Mr. Harold, his science teacher, caught him and sent him to detention for three weeks. But he learned his lesson that month. Finally Alison spotted her mom in the backyard sipping some lemonade from a glass.

" Mom where were you?" she demanded. " I was calling to you."

" Calm down," her mom said taking another sip. " I didn't hear you, what do you want?"

" I'm going to the mall to get decorations for the party tonight," Alison said. " Can I go? Me, Kevin, and Beth are going together so I won't be alone."

" Okay don't be home too late. Me and your father will be at your aunt's for a few hours. The party ends a ten, okay."

" Got it mom," Alison said gratefully. She felt like she could tell or ask her parents everything. They were so loving and caring that she never thought about NOT telling them anything. And they were always there when she needed them for help, comfort, or anything of that nature. That's why she loved them.

Alison kissed her mother and headed towards the front door. On the way there she glanced at the phone remembering the call that happened moments ago. Wait 'till she tells Beth about what James did. That's also another person she could depend on, Beth. Alison loved telling her about the latest news or gossip about anything anywhere it was, that never seemed to get old.

Finally Alison hopped inside the vehicle and immediately blabbed off to Beth about the phone call.

" He did what now!" Beth said surprised.

" I know right, he's such a nut sometimes." Alison said playfully.

" Can we please talk about another subject," Kevin almost shouted to the girls.

" Fine."

" Fine"

After that the three teens said nothing else until they arrived at the mall. Sometimes Kevin would always get like this when he was agitated, but Alison felt like it was more than that. Maybe he was a little jealous that Alison seemed to have more interested in James Roberts than she did him. Finally the ice had been broken between the three of them.

" SO!" Beth said finally. " Let's split up to look for decorations!"

" Okay," Alison said flatly.

" Whatever," Kevin said simply.

Beth looked at them and said, " We'll meet up at the food court, okay?" The two kids looked at each other, then looked at Beth, and headed off. Alison searched the cheap decorations store in search of something special that would bring her party to life. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice behind her saying " Tonight you die!" Immediately she turned around but saw no one. Then the voice repeated it's words with a hand hoisted on her shoulder.

She had grabbed the hand and with all her might she managed to flip her attacker on his back. Then she realized that she had karate flipped James. He lay still on his back with both hurt and victory on his face. It seemed liked he got a kick out of scaring Alison the most out of anyone in the entire school!

" Why me!" she said standing over him with annoyance, forgetting she wasn't the only one in the store she lowered her tone. " Will you stop that, dang, after scaring me to death today twice, you think someone would get tired." It's not that she hated him, in fact he was good friends with her and Beth, it's just that always having jokes played on you ALL day would drive someone crazy!

" Can you help me up?" he said.

" Help me get decorations for the party," she said.

" Why should I?"

" Well, first you called my house, left that letter, and scared me half to death…,"

" They're just practical jokes," he said.

" And," she said. " You want to come to _my _party!"

"Okay, okay!" he said. " I'll help you."

" Good."

First the two finished searching the store, but only found some confetti rockets and decided to buy them. Next they hit up a nicer, cleaner store that sold pretty neat party items. But they were easily distracted because of a nearby mother and her child constantly bickering about some nonsense. " I want balloon!" the child kept repeating over and over. Alison hurried to get out of that store and quick, she couldn't take anymore of that yelling, but luckily before they left that purchased a few items. The two of them had gotten: party hats, kazoos, and a couple of CD's that were by the kids' favorite artists.

Alison saw Beth and Kevin sitting in the food court's chairs sitting, awkwardly staring at each other with plastic bags in their hands.

When she saw Kevin she immediately regretted bringing James to the food court with her, in fact she even wished she had not of invited him to the party. Now that Kevin was already mad at Alison for talking about James, she thought bringing him with her was just as good as having a mouse in a room with cats. Someone was going to get clawed. She just hoped that Kevin didn't think that she deliberately brought him just to get back at Kevin for being mean.

It felt like with every step closer to the chairs she took, her heart sunk deep within her. " He…..Hey Babe," she said fighting back her anxiety. " Look who I bumped into on the first level."

Kevin looked up from the table and smiled, " James Roberts, nice to see you man how's it going?"

" Wow," Alison thought aloud. She couldn't believe that this reunion didn't turn ugly as soon as Kevin saw James, everything was cool. " What's up man, nothing much, just same old same old," James said back.

" You coming to the party?" Kevin said.

" Yea," said James looking at Beth. " I was thinking, I was wondering….."

" What!" Beth said.

" Will you be my date for the party?" he asked.

" OOOHHH!," Alison sang as she grabbed Kevin's arm and strode off somewhere. " I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Alison couldn't believe her senses. The guy of her dreams will go to the party with her, Beth wouldn't be alone at the party, and they were having a PARTY. What could possibly go wrong?

Now the _four _teenagers sat in Kevin's car laughing and talking about what was going to happen at the party tonight. James told Beth that he had always liked her since seventh grade when he transferred to their junior high school from the one across the town. She confessed that she too had had a crush on him but never told him either. Then James started talking about all his jokes he had pulled this year on the freshmen. He said that when they first arrived he locked them inside the gym's locker room, which smells of cheap cologne and dirty socks. He even told the group about the rat stunt he pulled on the girls.

. . .

Everything was so right. All they had to do now was just finished hanging the streamers in the living room. They had completely transformed the whole downstairs of Alison's house into a dance club. The four of them had altered the furniture so their would be room for the students to dance and hang out. In the halls, kitchen and living room, rainbow colored streamers engulfed the walls. And in the kitchen there were trays and bowls filled with salty snacks and sweets for the hungry kids. Finally the hard work was done, all they had to do next was get dressed their best.

James was already in his party clothes along with Kevin Williams. They both waited on their girlfriends to hurry and surprise them with their outfits when they returned downstairs.

" So…," Kevin said.

" Yeah…'" James said staring at the fire place.

Even though James and Kevin were cool with each other, they hardly talked to each other during school. It was even weirder for James to talk to Kevin. Even though James secretly liked Alison, and Kevin never knew he did, James always felt like Kevin could hear his thoughts. Finally after an eternity of silence James finally managed to say something to Kevin. " Alison always tells me how cool of a guy you are and all…and yeah….she really likes you ya know? Your really lucky to have a girl like her. Most guys would _kill_, just to be in your shoes."

" Yeah I know," Kevin said.

" Yeah," James sighed.

"Back to the pit of silence," James thought bitterly. " Please let them be done up there."

" I wonder if they're done up there yet?" Kevin said immediately after James' thought.

" Wow!" James thought again. " And the whole mind reading idea is starting to sound even more and more true!"

At last the girls came down. Kevin's face seemed to fade from blank to bewildered. Neither James or Kevin could believe how stunning their dates looked in their party dresses. Beth wore a purple, sleeveless dress that resembled a tutu and was covered in glitter. While Alison wore a white dress similar to Beth's, only hers had a big, black belt wrapped around the waist.

" Wow you two look…." Kevin started.

" Amazing!" James said, as if reading _Kevin's_ mind.

" Yea…" Kevin said wide mouthed.

" We know!" Alison and Beth said simultaneously.

" So when are the guests for the party showing up?" Beth said anxiously.

Alison began twirling her dress as if she were a princess. She felt like this was the moment of her life that she would remember forever. Finally after waiting on the couch for thirty minutes the gang was beginning to get antsy. " When are they coming!" Beth said annoyed.

" I don't know. They will be here any minute though, don't worry," Alison said.

" How do you not know?" Beth said rising her voice. " It's your party."

" Hey, hey its not my fault they are runni…," Alison said.

" Calm down," Kevin said reassuringly. " All of this arguing sure can make a guy go pee. Where's the bathroom?"

" Down the hall, and to your left," Alison said flatly.

Kevin walked from the group and looked at the group suspiciously and proceeded in. " What is his problem?" James asked. Kevin was acting like shadow, just creeping and waiting.

Beth signaled for James to be quieter, " Who knows."

Alison fell into the conversation as well with a whisper, " Ever since I told him about the phone call you made earlier, he has been acting strange."

" Huh,…Maybe he's jealous." Beth said quietly.

" You don't think-" Alison began.

Beth interrupted, " Yeah! I would be a little upset of my boyfriend talked about another girl in front on me."

The girls continued to go on and on while James sat in silence. " Wow," he thought. " What if she has feelings for me?"

" Yeah but…." Alison tried to defend herself, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sounds of water coming from the sink. " Shush! He's coming act natural!"

Kevin stepped out of the bathroom with the same expression on his face, only slightly more intense looking. " What?" he said looking around. Kevin stared directly at Alison with piercing eyes. " Is there something wrong," he said.

" No…oh no…nothing," the kids said.

" So when are they coming?" Beth said.

No one answered her they just sat in silence. " Back to the pit…again," James thought bitterly. It was seven-thirty-four and not one student from Black Heart was even there. Even though James, Kevin, and Beth all felt like the party was a letdown, Alison wasn't going to quit not. Not until nine o'clock was she going to give in. Now it was eight and Alison was furious.

" I can't believe they stood me up!" she screamed, her outburst had startled everyone. " I can't believe they would do something like this to me! After all the hard work we-"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. " Hello!" she screamed furiously.

" We're here!" many voice said at different times.

" Finally!" they all said.

Alison walked towards the door and stopped at it. She smiled brightly then straitened out her dress. Now she reached for the doorknob. She opened the door and immediately she recognized most people in the crowd of Black Heart High students and then spotted _her_! The girl Alison saw through the crowd, was none other then Miranda Jamison.

Miranda Jamison had been Alison's archrival since fourth grade, the same grade she met Beth. Miranda and Alison would constantly argue at each other daily in their fourth grade class. It all started when Miranda was a new student in their classroom. Their teacher had introduced her to the rest of the class like any other teacher would. But soon after Miranda started adapting to their school, the problems started.

One day at recess Beth and Alison were playing on the swings when Miranda came over and asked if Beth would play with her instead of Alison. Alison said Beth was playing with her but Miranda apparently wasn't used to the word " no". So Miranda threw rocks at both of them in anger, and eventually a fight broke out. And ever since then Alison and Beth have never even shared the same crayons with Miranda . And Miranda being at Alison's party unwanted was just adding gas to their flames.

" Alison," Miranda said coldly.

" Miranda," Alison said challengingly.

Maybe Beth felt the tension between the two and said quickly, " Alison let's not keep our guests waiting!"

Alison finally came back to reality. " Your right," she said through clenched teeth. " Come in…_everyone_." Alison stepped back from the door and gestured for her company to come in. Then she made her way towards the radio. " Who's ready for some music!"

" Yeah!" everyone said altogether. Alison looked in the radio expecting to see the CD they purchased at the mall. It wasn't there.

Alison looked around searching for the CD. Then she realized she forgot that she left it in the kitchen. " Duh!" she said. " Hold on guys let me go get the tunes! You guys just talk for a while I'll be right back." As she made her way towards the kitchen the whole house was filled with sounds of laughter, chatter, and all sorts of other sounds. She made it past the crowd and into the kitchen. She looked on the dining table and all on the kitchen counters. It still wasn't anywhere in sight.

She walked into the crowd of students searching for Beth, James or Kevin. " Kevin….Beth…James. Guys where are you!" Her party was getting so loud that she could barley hear herself think. " My room!" she thought aloud. " Maybe the CD's are in my room." Alison pushed her way past the students and made it halfway to the stairs. " Man! How many people showed up!" Alison had thrown many parties of her own but none of them were ever this crowed.

" Finally!" Alison said exhausted. " I made it to the stairs. Now I have to make it up the stairs. Oh man!" After what felt like an eternity, Alison made it up the mountain called " stairs". She opened the door, then instantaneously she felt a wave of fear that engulfed her. " Why do I feel this way?" she wondered.

" Where is that CD's anyway? Alison said searching under her bed pillows. " Oh well what do you know!" Alison spotted the CD on the floor.

She reached down to pick it up but felt something else on the floor. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. " Where did this come from?" Maybe this was the fear that clung to her when she entered the room.

The note said that tonight would be her last! " Oh no!" Alison started. " Oh wait, James wrote this. Why is he trying so hard to scare me!" Alison ran downstairs hoping to find James. She pushed her way past the partying teens " Oh wait 'til I find James!" she said furiously. Alison made her way to the living room searching for James. " Put that down that's Alison's!" she heard Beth scream at one of the kids.

Beth grabbed Alison's dad's vases and showed Alison. " You saw me tell them right!" Beth screamed over the deafening crowd. Alison couldn't believe how loud it was in her house 'Adding music to this won't be necessary,' Alison thought. It sounded as if everyone in Black Heart were screaming at the top of their lungs! " Have you seen James?" Alison asked.

" No! Why!" Beth screamed.

" He's trying to scare me AGAIN!" Alison said as she skimmed through the crowd. " He left that stupid note he left earlier in my room today!

" That's so stupid!

" I know!"

" I'll tell him your looking for him."

" Thanks Beth." Alison continued her journey on finding and terminating James. " I can't believe he's being such a jerk!" she said aloud. While Alison was searching hopelessly through the sea of children she was hit with a red soda. "Oops! My bad Alison, didn't see you there," Miranda said acting surprised.

" _GET OUT_!" Alison screamed leaving the children speechless. The whole house was quiet.

" Alison what's going-" Beth started.

" _GET OUT,NOW_!" Alison repeated ignoring the fact that she had cut her friend off.

Alison didn't care who was watching. She grabbed Miranda's arm and led her to the door. Miranda was fixing her mouth as if ready to speak. " SHUT UP!" Alison screamed. She dragged Miranda to the door and pushed Miranda out of her house, and slammed the door in her face before Miranda could react.

Alison ran to the bathroom trying to cover her tears. First, James had sent her the strange letter, then he scared her at the mall, and he also tried the note trick _again_ just to scare Alison. " This was to supposed to be the party of the year," she sobbed. Beth walked into the bathroom with her.

" What was _that_ all about?"

" It's just," she said fighting away her tears, " This was supposed to be…the… party that everyone will always remember. Not the one that Alison tried to host, but failed badly. What am I supposed to do? I…I don't know if I can go back in there Beth. I just can't."

" Yes you can," she said rubbing her friends shoulder.

" It's just that…_so_ many things have happened today…too many."

" Like what."

" Well," she said wiping her cheek, " First, James, then Kevin being mad and…"

" What good is it throw a party if you're in the bathroom crying your eyes out?"

" I guess your right" she said with a sniffle.

" Well lets go then."

Alison held Beth's hand as she made here way back into the ocean of children. She began to brighten up as soon as she entered the living room. Maybe she could look for James later ,but right now she wanted to party until she couldn't feel her feet.

. . .

It was 8:40 and it was almost time for the party to end when _it_ happened. " Okay, It's time to go you guys," Alison said. The High School students all left with a defeated grown. " I know, I know, but rules are rules it almost-" she started.

" AAAHHH!"said a shrieking student running into the crowd. It was Miranda running into Alison's house. " Help him please someone help him!" Alison's mood immediately changed.

" What are _YOU _still doing here!" Beth said crossing her arms.

" Please help him!" Miranda said looking at the crowd. " Somebody out there just got stabbed, the killer could still be out there. Please help him before he comes back."

" Before who comes back?" said someone across the room. Alison looked back at them then at Miranda. She had to get the students out of here if there was a killer out there.

" Haha!" Alison said acting tickled. " Hope you guys liked that. That was part of the party. See you guys Monday."

Miranda looked even more hurt, " But…"

Alison grabbed Miranda and led her to her room and signaled for Beth to get rid of the guests.

" Now what is going on!" Alison said to Miranda who was quietly sobbing on her bed.

" I…already…told you."

" How did you know about the attack?"

" I heard the screams from down the block while I was walking home. It's like…two blocks away."

Alison stared out the window looking down the street. She didn't see anyone. " Are you sure it was a man or something, it could've been a…um…"

" It couldn't of been anything else!" Miranda said impatiently.

Alison studied her for a minute then went downstairs to see if the guests were gone.

" All clear," said Beth. " And look who I found in the crowd." Beth pointed to James sitting on the couch drinking a fresh can of cola.

" What is your problem!" Alison yelled down at him. " If your gonna have schedule on when to scare me, could you at least let it be done when I'm _not_ having a party?"

James looked around the room and pointed to himself. "_Me_?"

" _No, _of course not _you_!" Alison said sarcastically. " Someone _else_ played the same stunt you did earlier in my room."

" Maybe somebody _else_ did," he said setting down his can.

" Well who else could've know exactly how you wrote the note then?" she said.

" Maybe someone at the par-" he started.

" NO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! AAAHHH!" someone cried from upstairs.

Beth stepped in, " Who was th-"

" Miranda!" Alison said running up the stairs.

" Alison! Come back! The killer could be up there!" Beth said chasing after her. James followed close behind. When Alison reached her room it was empty. " There's no one here?" she said puzzled. Just then did she see the note. ' _You and you friends are never getting out of this house…Alive!' _" Oh my god!" Alison said dropping the note.

" What does it say?" Beth said staring at Alison frighteningly.

" Beth we need to get of here right now!" Alison said running to the door. " Wait! Where is Kevin?"

" He left when the party was over," James said.

" How do you know?" Alison said suspiciously.

James stared at Beth then at Alison, " I can't believe you actually think I'm the killer!"

" Well," Beth said alarmed. " You were nowhere to be found when the party was going on."

" That's because I was having a good time with my friends, instead of being so paranoid!" he snapped.

" What is _that_ supposed to mean!" Alison said shoving James.

" Alison, you know what I-" he trailed off.

" Whatever," Alison said leaving the room. Beth followed her piercing James with her look. James couldn't believe the girls were acting like this. They were now all in the living room, it was dead silent.

" I knew all of this killer stuff was a joke!" Alison said finally cutting the silence with her sharp words.

" Let's clean up," James said.

" Yeah," Beth said starting towards the kitchen. Alison cleaned up the living room starting with the soda cans that covered the floor. " They sure did have great time," Alison said grabbing a crushed can from under the couch. The teens were still quiet until the phone rang. " Could someone get that?" Alison said, her hands were filled with soda cans and trash bags. " Sure," Beth said setting down the bowl that was filed with snacks.

" Hello?" Beth said.

" _Hey_ _Beth_," said a raspy voice

" Um…who is this?" Beth said setting her hands on her hips.

" _You'll know soon Beth, very soon_," said the person on the other end. Beth wasn't so scared anymore when she _thought_ she knew who she was talking to.

" Oh no! Nice try James," she said staring at James who was cleaning up the streamers. He turned his head, and to her surprise he wasn't on his phone.

" Okay," she said. " Who is this _really_!"

" _What's the matter_?" the voice said. "_ You just figured out I'm not some little kid!"_

" James?" she said looking around the corner. This time he was on his phone, his back turned. " Ha! Caught you!"

" What?" he said turning around texting on his phone. " Hello?"

" _I told you already_!" said the voice impatiently. "_ This is not James. I already know he's texting._" Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. " _You're probably wondering how I know this_?" said the mysterious voice.

" Ye…yes I-I am?" she stuttered, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

" _Because, I know you kids, typical, ignorant children_" they said. "_ You kids should be taught a lesson_!"

" No!" Beth screamed. Alison got off the couch and walked towards her friend. So did James. Alison crept closer towards the phone so she could hear the conversation.

"_Hey, Alison…_" said the voice.

Beth gave the phone to Alison who picked it up with trembling hands. " Hello?"

" _Don't worry_," said the creep. " _\I hope you had a fun time, cause this will be your last HAHAHA!" _Alison shut the phone slamming it on the counter.

" We need to call the cops!" she said picking up the phone. "Nine…One…One!"

" Hello 911, what's your emergency?" said some women.

" Okay so me and my friends were having a party and it was going good and stuff," she said quickly. " And then when it was over this girl said that this guy had got murdered. But we didn't believe her at first, then she disappeared, and we have been getting strange phone calls!"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line until she finally said, " Where is your location?"

" We are at 4234 Black-" she started. The phone line went dead and the phone was beeping. " No!" she said looking at her friends. " The line is dead!" Beth and James looked completely defeated. " Wait, your cell phone!" Alison said pointing to James. " Go get it!"

" Hurry!" Beth said with anxiety. James ran to the table where he left his phone. While Alison and Beth looked out the windows to make sure there was no one there, James was looking everywhere for his phone. He looked under the mats and in the flower vase set on the table but his phone wasn't anywhere in sight. He even checked his pockets even though he knew he had lift his phone on the table.

" It's not there!" he said looking at Beth and Alison.

" Please let this be another joke of yours," Beth said holding Alison tightly. It wasn't a joke. " We need to get out of here!"

" Right," Alison said flatly. " What if the cops don't get here in time?" Alison pulled at here belt.

" Please don't say that," Beth said, her voice cracking. Just then out of no where a giant object flew through a glass window of Alison's house. " AAAHHH!" Beth and Alison screamed. Beth moved slowly from the couch to the window. A brick had shattered the glass, there was note attached to it . " It's a note," she said.

" No no no, please!" Alison cried loudly covering her ears as if trying to block out the terror that was happened. Beth read the note out loud, " Look around?"

Alison and James quickly turned around staring at everything around them. Beth re-read the note again, this time to herself. Turn around? Just then a black glove covered her mouth and another hand had held something shiny. It was a knife. As soon as James saw what was happening he ran towards the figure in the window. " Leave her ALONE!" he yelled grabbing the figures hand. They had swung the blade hoping to hit someone.

James must have done something right, because the creep was leaving, but he lefta souvenir. " Beth your arm, your cut!" Beth slowly lifted her arm to see the damage that was done. It was a big ropey gash that had landed on her arm. Beth winced at the pain that immediately shot through her body.

James ran to the bathroom to get some bandages. Alison gasped.

" Yeah," Beth gasped holding her bloody arm.

" We need to get you out of here," Alison said comforting her friend. Beth wasn't listening at all, she was in her own world. What if it was a student? she thought.

" Sorry it took so long," James said leading Beth towards the kitchen.

" It's…Okay I'm sure you…didn't mean to keep me waiting out here," she said staring in his eyes. Beth was lost in her own world again. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt a spark. Between her an James. I was weird but Beth was glad that she got cut, sort of. It was as if that was the knot that had tied her and James together.

Just then she felt something else. It was the bandage being wrapped around her arm," Ouch!" she said.

" Sorry," he said continuing to wrap her arm. Maybe Alison was right? she if this was the excitement she was talking about?

" All done," said James.

" Oh!" she said forgetting about her arm. Beth was staring into his eyes. Was he this attractive before? she thought. " Um, guys?" Alison said. " Can you please flirt sometime else when our lives aren't in danger?"

" Oh!" James and Beth said blushing. Even though having your arm almost chopped of Beth was begging to forget about all of it. If something bad was going to happen to her and her friend tonight, she was glad that she could at least say that it was with he friends. Plus the fact that she had her first boyfriend that wasn't a jerk, and she had had her first High school party. Just then they all heard a rumble upstairs. " What was that?" James said.

" I don't know," Alison said. " But we're about to find out!" The gang was very shaken up, but they were going to get through this. As they made their way through the hall, the lights went out. " Oh, GREAT!" Alison said touching the walls trying to find her way though the hall. This time the black glove had returned, this time taking James into her bed room. James struggled to make sounds but the creep was bigger and stronger than he was.

" Did you hear that?" Alison said looking around in the dark, hoping that Beth was close by.

" Yeah!" Beth said worriedly. " James!"

Alison ran to her mother's room in search of a candle. She checked the top draw and then all the rest of them. Finally she found one on her mother's dresser. As Alison struggled to light the candle, James was trying to fight his attacker off of him. The bedroom shook as the two of them wrestled. " Help! Somebody help me! The kill-" The killer covered his mouth and held the blade high into the air. Then he brought it down onto James again and again!

" James!" Alison said running into room with the candle in her hand. She was witnessing her friend being stabbed in front of her own eyes! Alison charged at the creep with the candle in front of her " JAAAAAMES!" She couldn't see the person who attacked James, they were disguised. She lunged at the killer and the candle flame grew onto the figure like a vine. The fire was up to their arm and they were swinging wildly, until they had hit Alison bedroom window.

Beth was on Alison's bed crying uncontrollably. " No no no! You can't leave us like this! Why did this happen to _us_. You were right Alison, you were right!" Alison stood in the corner of her bedroom quietly sobbing. " This _was _supposed to be the party of the year! And now James is dead and it's all our fault, if we never had this party this never would've happened!"

" I'm not leaving you guys," James said smiling weakly holding his stomach.

" Your…your alive!" Beth cried joyfully, hugging James tightly.

James cried out. " Oh sorry!" Beth said backing up. She might have squeezed him too hard. After finding out James was alive she had forgotten about his injured stomach. His shirt was ripped all kinds of ways and was very bloody. " I'm so glad your okay," she said. We nailed the killer for you James."

" We sure did," Alison said. " See, he's right… Beth he's not here"

" What! How are they _not_ their, I mean, HELLO he fell out a window!"

James cut in, " Look, he can't go that far. After all, you guys _did_ burn him, and he fell out of a window. And…"

" Yeah," Beth said.

" If you don't get me out of here I'm going to bleed to death!"

" Sorry!" the girls said lifting James off of the bed.

. . .

Finally the police were at Alison's house, and so were her parents. " Oh, Alison!" her mother cried hugging here.

" Are you alright?" her father said placing his hand on her shoulder. " Yeah daddy, I'm fine," she said letting out a tear.

While Alison was being smothered in her mother's arms her boyfriend showed up. " Oh my gosh Kevin, it was so crazy!" she said running up to him to hug him. He winced. " What's wrong?" she said backing away. Kevin wasn't acting normal. It was probably from finding out that his girlfriend was in the same house as a killer.

" Someone at the party bumped me into a wall, that's all," he said. He was also wearing a different jacket that looked pretty old, and smelled weird.

" Okay…so who told you about what happened, and what up with that jacket?"

" Rodney, um, from down the street, called me and was like ' Kevin, something is happening at Alison's house' so I put on the nearest thing I could find," he said pointing to his jacket, " This old thing."

Alison couldn't believe that something like this could have happened to her and her friends ,but luckily it was all over sort of. Even though the police checked the whole house for any evidence for finding the culprit, nothing showed up. It was so weird how nothing was found. It kind of turned out pretty cool to live through something so crazy like this! she thought. But she felt like this wasn't the end of it all. She felt like something wasn't right, then it hit her.

" Babe," she said.

" Yeah," Kevin said.

" Rodney isn't at home."

" Of course he is."

" No he isn't," Alison said looking at Kevin. " Because today he was absent at school because of his grandfather's funeral."

" But he came back to-"

" The funeral was in Chicago, and it takes eight hours to get from here to Chicago, Kevin," Alison said remembering how far Chicago is from Black Heart. It was all beginning to make since now. Alison pulled off Kevin's jacket and stared in belief. There, on Kevin's left arm, were ugly red blisters and dark scabs that smelled like charcoal, It was Kevin, he was the killer, now the picture was complete.

" I can't believe you were the one!" Alison said staring at Kevin with tears rolling down her eyes. " I've got to tell-" Before she could say another word Kevin had her by the throat and was dragging her into her back yard. Everyone was too busy talking to the policemen about what they all knew, to notice anything. Now she knew why no one heard James try to get away, Kevin was lightning fast. That's probably why Beth never felt the scar on her arm the second it hit.

Everyone still continued to talk to the police unaware of Alison's absence. Alison felt like her world was spinning. Kevin's grip tightened as he threw Alison into her unfinished, wobbly fence. Alison was grateful that the fence wasn't done yet so it didn't hurt as much as a finished one would, but it still hurt. Now Kevin was a few feet away but even though Alison could barely keep here eyes open to see, she knew that familiar sound that came from over by Kevin. It was the _ching_ of the knife that had met Beth and James earlier that Friday.

As Alison tried to crawl away, Kevin pulled her by her ankle and dragged her back to him. " Help!" she tried to scream out but Kevin covered her mouth. Then, just like the accident that happened with James, happened to her. Kevin began to raise the knife and as he was bringing it down… " Wait!" she choked out. " Why did you do this to us, I…thought we were friends!" Kevin lowered his knife and began laughing uncontrollably. Alison kicked Kevin in the stomach and tried to run, but he still continued laughing while he held her down

Kevin coughed from the dry laughter from his throat. " Because," he said. Alison lay on her back waiting for Kevin to talk. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes felt like an eternity. " Because…" he started again, this time with a hidden emotion Alison had ever hardly ever seen in him. It was sadness. " Every since fourth grade I've only had one friend…" he said. Alison couldn't remember anyone more lonelier than Kevin in the fourth grade, but that's when it hit her!

" Miranda," Alison said tearing up.

" So now you know.." he trailed off again.

" But why did-"

" Because!" Kevin yelled. The sudden rage was so unexpected it sent shivers down Alison's spine. " Since no one was ever there for me, I wasn't just going to let that happen to my only friend. So when she wanted you two and you refused, I made a promise that if she couldn't have you no one could!" Alison couldn't believe that all this time Miranda was only trying to be friends with her and Beth.

Alison knew what was coming next…it was time. She had been dreading it but now it was time to go. Kevin lifted the knife once more, this time he wasn't hesitant as he brought the knife down. Then as the knife was just centimeters away from her…time stopped. Alison felt it all just black out.

Then, it all came back. Alison awoke to a strange pattern. Alison stared at the white ceiling that hung above her. " But…but how can I still be alive?" Alison wondered. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her side. Alison slumped back into the bed with an " Ouch!"

" Relax Alison," said a plump lady in blue and green scrubs. " You need your rest, I brought you your breakfast, sweetheart." The plump nurse sat down a tray with two pancakes and two strips of bacon.

Alison reached for a piece of bacon, " What am I doing here?"

Alison took a bite out of the bacon and swallowed it in disgust. The bacon tasted like greasy cardboard. The nurse wrote down something on a notepad then finally said, " Take a look at that side of yours." Alison stared at her side.

" What happened to me?"

" Well," said the nurse. " You've got quite a booboo. Apparently that crash you took to the fence had hurt your little ribs."

Alison sat up nervously, " Will I be okay?" The nurse sat down next to Alison.

" You'll be fine ,dear, it was just a little scratch." Good. Alison thought. Alison began calming down. What was missing, she thought. Kevin and James! Were they okay? All kinds of questions were racing around in her head. She began to feel dizzy. " Are you okay dear?" the nurse said. " Do you need anything?"

" No thank you, Miss…Fields. Oh! Wait what about my friends, how are they?"

The nurse looked at her notepad.

" Your friend James is doing well, and your friend Beth is visiting him."

" What about my friend Ke- what about Kevin Williams?" Alison said coldly.

" Sorry ma'am bout I only know about patients who check in," and with that the she left the room.

Alison laid in the bed gripping the thin, white sheets. She couldn't get the message out of her head. If she didn't know where Kevin was could it away meant that he got away…

" No, I'm alright mom," Alison said. She sat quietly in her mother's grey Nissan in silence.

" You sure honey," her mom persuaded. " There's a Ketchup Burger right there."

Alison just looked out the rear view mirror and still pondered the question that's been floating in her mind since her mother had picked her up at the hospital; where was Kevin.

The Nissan continued to drive threw the oncoming traffic and arrived on Black Heart Street.

Alison climbed out of the Nissan and started up her driveway. As she passed her rusty mailbox she felt dizzy, but the feeling quickly subsided. She entered her front door and that's when it happed…

Alison was startled by a loud humming sound and something thin hitting her face. Then she felt hands grabbing her. No, she thought, this can't be happening. She kept her eyes closed tight afraid to open them to something she's been trying not to see for the last few hours. A familiar voice sat her down and told her to open her eyes. She still continued to stare at the floor; still too afraid.

Out the corner of her eyes she saw her mother come into the door and gasp, but quickly turned around. She must be calling the police! Alison thought. We're safe! But that feeling quickly went dismissed as she saw it. The knife out of the corner of her eyes. " No!" she yelled. " Oh, please no." But it was too late, the knife came down hard and fast and Alison closed her eyes despite her capturer's request.

" Alison, SURPRISE!" two familiar voices said. Alison looked up and it was James and Beth. Alison couldn't believe it, it was all a trick to surprise her. Alison looked at them and blushed, she embarrassed at how scared she thought she was. She stood up and looked behind her and the whole puzzle seemed to make since.

The knife was used to cut the surprise cake that lay before her. Her mother came around the corner and was giggling like a little school girl. " Surprise honey, I tried my best too keep my composer but I was so excited," she explained. " I had to turn away to keep from laughing the whole thing off!"

" That was good mom," Alison said returning to her normal vanilla skin.

. . .

Mom went up to bed once they finished the cake. " Wow!," Alison said wiping pink frosting onto her plate, " I cant believe I was so scared!"

" Well, after all you've been through, I would have flipped out too," Beth said.

" Right. When I was at the hospital, I asked for Kevin and they said he wasn't there," Alison explained. " Weird isn't it?"

" Uh, no," Beth said exchanging puzzled looks with James. " Why would you ask them that?"

" Because, he tried to kill me at the party. Don't you remember?"

" Um, no Al, don't _you_ remember what happened. The attacker was unidentified, they got away. Kevin was visiting his family that Friday afternoon."

" What!"

" Yeah," James said." Are you okay Alison?"

" Yeah," Alison said walking over to the couch. How could it have not been Kevin at her house that Friday, she was sure of it. James and Beth were worried about Alison, but they said nothing. Alison began to drift off into a calming slumber but was suddenly awoken by the chill of the downstairs window.

Strange, she thought. This was closed earlier this morning. She looked over in the kitchen and saw the cake. James and Beth must have left. Alison remembered their conversation and tried to shake it; it was useless. Alison thought it was all too much and closed the living room window.

Alison felt very sleepy now that there was so much quiet in her home. She headed upstairs and into her room. Once inside she smelt something very mysterious in her room. " What is that smell?" she whispered taking off her jacket. She had decided to just hang up her jacket and go to bed. Alison opened her closet and was startled by the aroma of a powerful smell, the burning smell she had whiffed earlier. She dropped her jacket and rummaged through her closet, she felt something very crunchy.

She pulled out the thing she realized was a jacket and brought it close to her window. There it was, Kevin's jacket that he wore at school. She flipped over the jacket and screamed in horror at the jacket's sleeve. It was black and smelled of smoke as if it had been on fire.

12/11/11


End file.
